planet_toyboxfandomcom-20200216-history
Dream-Inspired Excerpt
I had this interesting dream last night so I decided it's time for me to buck up as a writer again and write something. So this is based on my dream! "GO!" Follow Fern. Go up as far as you can. Don't stay on the ground. Shoot. Always stay up. My instructions played over and over in my head as I joined the gush of fighters bursting into the room. That's all I had to do. Nothing else. The room's wider than the last, I could feel, but it wasn't my focus. Fern was already climbing up the rope-ladder to the upper ledge. I was falling behind!x The ladder shook under me as I started climbing, and my huge gun banging against my sides wasn't helping. The monster's screeches were deafening. She was after me for sure! "Move move move!" a voice under me cried. I was going too slow. I would fall-- I held for dear life as the monster let out a roar, scurrying up as fast as I could. Whoever was under me--it sounded like Frog--shoved me upwards. I bit back a scream as the ladder shook again--the ledge was only a little higher now. Reaching up with one hand, I finally grabbed hold of it, and pushed myself up. Not delaying, I saw Fern making her way to the other edge and followed her. I finally dared a look around. The monster looked just like an enormous Barbie doll, with what should be a gentle appearance of big eyes, soft hair, china-doll skin and red blush juxtaposed with her barbic expression, shrieking and screeching. Out of all the monsters we'd been fighting this one seemed the most disturbing. Most of her attention and angry yelling were towards the fighters on the floor circling her. Other ones were scrambling up the opposite side of the gym-sized room, and already beginning to shoot. "You disgusting insects!" the creature screamed, trying to step on some of my team. I aimed my gun, let it power up, and shot right at her chest. She payed no attention to Fern, me, and Frog, who was now sitting by me and shooting with her bow. The Barbie doll was beginning to falter with more and more arrows, lasers, and bullets being shot at her, but she didn't stop from trying to step on fighters. Just shoot. Aim for as high as you can go. That'll bring her down faster. Cap's advice rang in my head. "Toadstool!" Frog cried out suddenly. The boy looked dizzy, not at all paying attention to the big foot that was about to crush him. Before Fern and I could do anything, and before Toadstool could be crushed, an arrow sliced through it. The monster cried out, hopping up and down and sending the fighters scattering everywhere. "My foot! My foot my foot!" Cap was right. It couldn't split its focus. It'd been so engrossed in trying to step on the fighters that it blocked every thing else out, but now that its foot ''was injured...and it could see the injury...it snapped out the trance and its attention was diverted. Suddenly it'd become aware of all the other arrows and injuries in her. And that attention would go to whoever was sending them. And since Frog caused the foot injury, the Barbie monster turned to us. Fern shrieked. "Split up!" She disappeared down the other end of the ledge before I could register what was happening and follow her. The Barbie was taking the gym in strides, each step echoing off the walls, and getting her hands closer and closer... Frick! I tried to get into a crawling position but I tripped. The bang bang of the steps were getting louder. I scrambled up onto my knees, grabbing my gun and ran down where Fern disappeared. Why'd she leave me? I couldn't handle-- Frog! Swallowing my courage, I looked to the other side. The Barbie Giant was looking all down the rope ladder. Bullets and arrows were shooting at her from the opposite side of the gym. I didn't see Frog, but knowing how fast she tends to be, if I didn't see her it probably meant she'd already escaped. I had to get to the opposite side myself. I began to climb down the ladder-- My grip loosened and I was swinging mid-air again. My stomach dropped as the roaring was deafening now. Just a matter of time before the giant realized Frog wasn't there...and I'd be her next victim. The booms of steps echoed across the room again. She was on her way to me, I knew it. Murdered by a giant or fall injury. The ledges weren't dangerously high up but it wasn't a smart idea to fall. Still seemed less perilous than that creature. I took the latter, held my gun close to me, and let go. Although I bent my legs and caught myself, pain seared through my legs and arm. I fell wrong. The giant was above me. I wasn't about to stop to see what it was looking for. I tried to run across the gym but the pain was too intense. I had to limp. "Where are you, you little roach?" the monster half...sang? Half roared. Never heard anything like it. Something grabbed me by the side. I tensed up, but it was Marble's voice in my ear, "Come on, woman, don't stand there like a newborn deer! Help us shoot!" I breathed a thanks to him, even though, considering the pain I was in, that was mildly irritating. He pulled his gun and began shooting the Barbie. Now using him as a support, I shot at the creature as well. "I got you. We need to get to the oth--" Marble began, but there was no need to. The Barbie gave a blood-curling scream....that sounded like the mix of a teenage girl's scream and a cry of a medival beast...then a moan, and began to fall. "Sweet mo--" Marble cried. He shoved me towards the wall, and jumped near me as a thump drowned the room, dust from the ground billowing into the air like fog. The room held its breath as the dust finally fell, showing the creature's corpse. Then, cheers filled the room. "Thank goodness," Marble gasped to me. "That thing was one the freakiest things we've seen." I nodded in agreement. ''Frog. I ''left her. '' The realization went through me like an icy chill. I only assumed as I was escaping that Frog was safe. But that giant was lingering too long...and I shouldn't have assumed it. I should've helped her! I quickly scanned the room. The crowd of fighters were running towards and on top of the corpse to find its key...but I didn't see her...I didn't even see Toadstool. I spotted Fern though...at least she was safe... Where was Frog?? "Mar--" I tried to ask him, but he was already running with everyone else. I'd have to find her in the crowd. I tightened the strap on my gun, and limped towards everyone else. Captain was already standing on the dead Barbie's head, holding up a square-shaped...it looked square-shaped from where I was...key. "Search every nook and cranny for cubes orr square-shapes!" he called. I knew the drill; I wasn't in the mood for searching for the monster's items. But maybe once everyone spread out again, I'd spot Frog. Then again...people didn't look concerned....looking like someone died. They might not have noticed either. My leg wasn't in the state for climbing. I stood by the creatures hands and scanned the crowd like a hawk as everyone dispersed. Yes! My chest swelled with relief as I saw Frog, walking with Toadstool and Oaky towards one corner of the room. Her arms were all around her friend, shaking him. She was okay. Why was I so stupid to leave her? What if she wa-- "You good, Wren?" I turned around to face Captain. Ugh. Every time I was up close to him I remembered why everyone had a crush on him. Deep, brown eyes with long dark almost black-as-night mixed with dark brown hair falling over them. Every non-taken..or even taken probably...girl fawned over him. Including me. He was fine. But I was so used to be unnoticed and singular that I usually didn't care about him. I thought all this hype over our Captain was stupid. me there's not gonna be any love between these two I just established that and that's all. That explanation is as far as it goes she's not chasing after what she can't have Plus, everyone knew he had the hots for Dewberry anyway. "Ehh...yeah. Made a dumb move and jumped off the ladder in a hurry," I said, twisting my leg. I should confess about the Frog situation, I knew it...but I kept my mouth shut. Cap nodded. "Yeah Marble told me. Keep it easy, 'kay? We need everyone top-notch." With that he walked off. Such concern, eh. I figured I might as well look for the monster's items myself too.